


Tyrskyin alle tuomitut

by Sisilja



Series: Elämä on juhlaa [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, ahdistavaa synkistelyä, epätoivoista romantiikkaa, nimiäiset
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Sirius kiukkuaa, Harry itkee ja Lily kertoo salaisuuden, kaksikin. James… James on paikalla solmujen kiristyessä.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Elämä on juhlaa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752172
Kudos: 1





	Tyrskyin alle tuomitut

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on _Elämä on juhlaa_ -saagan kolmas osa. Aloitin sarjan kirjoittamisen yli kahdeksan vuotta sitten, ja tämän kolmannen osan kirjoittaminen oli vuosia ylitsepääsemättömän vaikeaa. Sitten tajusin vaihtaa kurpitsajuhlan nimiäisiin, ja teksti tuli ryminällä. Editointi oli toki asia erikseen, kiitos [Beelsebuttille](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt) oikoluvusta ja pohdinta-avusta! Tämän kirjoittaminen oli tosi ihanaa, synkkyydestä huolimatta tai ehkä juuri siksi!
> 
> Rowling omistaa oikeudet Harry Pottereihin. Lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat Linkin Parkin kappaleesta _A Light That Never Comes_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**Lily ja nimiäiset**  
  
 _When it rains, it pours  
When the floodgates open brace your shores  
That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors  
Say it's all you can take, better take some more_  
  
"Harry! Oikeastiko, _Harry_?" Siriuksen katse pilkkaa sanojakin enemmän. Aivan kuin poika ei olisi vain minun ja Jamesin, aivan kuin osa lapsesta kuuluisi Siriuksellekin.   
  
"Hyvä ja perinteikäs nimi", vastaan ja heijaan vauvaa käsivarsillani. Harrya itkettää. Syystäkin. Tunnelma keittiössä on suoraan oikeussalista. "Se oli sitä paitsi Jamesin idea", valehtelen ja suin Harryn tukkaa pois tämän suloiselta otsalta. Tukka ponnahtaa härkäpäisesti takaisin. Hiusta on paljon ja se on yhtä kuritonta kuin Harryn isälläkin. Minun miehelläni. Mieheni. Aviomieheni. Sana tuntuu suussa vieraalta. Se valahtaa kieleltä liukkaana kuin öljy.   
  
En ole sanonut sitä ääneen pitkään aikaan.   
  
"Ei tasan ollut", Sirius sanoo ja tarkastelee Harrya kuin mitäkin mantikoria. "James sanoi että tutkisi tähtikarttoja."  
  
Korskahdan. Harry sovittaa nyrkkiään korvaani. "Ei poika mikään _Musta_ ole."  
  
Siriuksen silmät synkkenevät. "Eikö sinusta tuo huonoa onnea, että paljastit nimen minulle etukäteen ennen henkiloitsijan saapumista?"  
  
"Ei tänne ole tulossa ketään erityistä. Nimiäiset nämä vain ovat", vastaan ja Harry parkaisee. "En tarkoittanut sitä pahalla, kultarakas. Dumbledore lupautui hoitamaan juhlallisuudet, eikö ole hienoa, hän raivaa kiireiltään aikaa, jotta näkisi sinut. Mahdat sinä olla tärkeä, nuppupuppuska." Harry nyrpistää nenäänsä, ja minä vilkaisen Siriusta muka huvittuneena ja totean: "Kamalaa, kuulostan ihan sisareltani. Hän on keksinyt ties mitä nimiä omalle esikoiselleen, toinen toistaan karmeampia."   
  
Sirius jumiutuu ja kiukkuaa samalla mitalla millä Harry. "Sinustako Remus ei ole erityinen? Tai Peter? Tai se sinun paras kaverisi?" Sirius näyttää siltä, että sytyttää kohta jotain tuleen. Kenties oman nahkansa, jos ei muuta. "Ei kun hetkinen, oliko _parhaalla kaverillasi_ kenties jotain muuta menoa?"  
  
"Kyllä Marykin tulee", sanon ja istahdan alas. "Minä taas tulin tänne keittiöön imettämään. Toivottavasti ei haittaa."  
  
Sirius kiskaisee katseensa pois rinnoistani. Harry puolestaan keskittyy ihmettelemään minua ahnaasti, kun parannan hänen asentoaan sylissäni ja kopeloin toisella kädelläni imetyskaavun nappeja.   
  
"Tarvitsetko apua nappien kanssa?" Sirius kysyy keittiönkaapeilta.  
  
Naurahdan pistävästi. "Siinä olisikin Jamesille selittelemistä, jos hän nyt päättäisi hakea jotain keittiöstä."  
  
Sirius yskähtää ja punastuu. Punastuu! Kehtaakin.  
  
"Ja tajusin varsin hyvin, mitä tarkoitit _parhaalla kaverilla_ ", sihahdan samalla kun Harry hamuaa tissiäni ja alkaa imeä kovin tyytyväisenä itseensä.  
  
"Anteeksi", Sirius sanoo ja hieraisee ohimoitaan. "Nukuin tosi huonosti, siksi olen näin kireä."  
  
"Ei", sanon niin ehdottomasti, että Sirius säpsähtää. "Olet kireä koska asiat eivät mene niin kuin sinä haluaisit."  
  
"Ei se sitä ole."  
  
"Ja törkeä sinä olet puhtaasti siksi, että olet ilkeä paskiainen. Olet aina ollut!"  
  
Sirius ei suostu katsomaan minuun päinkään eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä imettämisen kanssa. Hän tärisee niin näyttävästi, että hänen on pakko esittää. "En tarkoittanut sanoa sitä Rui-" Sirius nielaisee kivuliaan kuuloisesti, "Kalkaroksesta."  
  
"Et sinä sanonutkaan", vastaan ja hymyilen Harrylle. Hän katsoo minua valtavilla vihreillä silmillään ja olen purskahtaa sekä riemusta että ihan vain itkuun. "Et sanonut yhtään mitään."  
  
Sirius huokaisee ja poistuu. Minua kaduttaa. Ei olisi pitänyt murtua paineen alla ja kertoa pojan nimeä ennen aikojaan. "Ei se mitään tarkoita", kuiskutan Harrylle. "Ei se tuo huonoa onnea. Sinun elämäsi tulee olemaan suurenmoinen. Täynnä hyvää onnea."  
  
Harry päästää irti ja ähkäisee.   
  
"Täynnä onnea", toistan ja nousemme pöydästä. Taputtelun jälkeen Harry puklaa olkapäälleni. En ehdi pois keittiöstä ennen kuin Sirius on taas oviaukossa.  
  
"Miksi kaikki pitävät sinusta?" hän kysyy hengästyneesti kuin olisi juossut olohuoneeseen ja takaisin. Ehkä hän onkin. Ehkä hän näki Jamesin istumassa sohvalla ja säikähti niin että hänen oli palattava tankkaamaan turvallisuutta minusta. Melko nurinkurista.  
  
"En tiedä, kysy Remukselta", vastaan huvikseni ja yritän uudelleen röyhtäyttää Harrya. Sitten pitää mennä vaihtamaan juhlakaavut meille molemmille.  
  
"Miksi Remukselta? Onko hän sanonut jotain?" Sirius suoristaa selkänsä ja hänen silmänsä avautuvat ensimmäistä kertaa kunnolla. Hän näyttää piestyn sijaan toiveikkaalta. En ymmärrä miksi. En pidä siitä, että en ymmärrä.   
  
Remus on salamana paikalla, tai niin kuin jästit sen älykkäästi selittävät, oman nimensä cocktailkutsujen puheensorinassa kuulleena. "Sirius", tämä lausuu painokkaasti, aivan kuin ei olisi vielä oppinut ystävänsä nimeä kunnolla. Remuksen ääni on vähintään yhtä hengästynyt kuin Siriuksen. Hän puristaa kätensä Siriuksen olalle.  
  
"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" kysyn. Kylmä hiki hiostaa niskassani.  
  
Harry ei enää röyhtäise.   
  
"Lily käski kysymään sinulta, Remus", Sirius sanoo valtavan hymyn vallatessa hänen kasvonsa, "miksi kaikki pitävät hänestä. Lilystä siis. Miksihän sitä pitäisi kysyä sinulta, Remus?"  
  
Remus valahtaa harmaaksi. Täysikuu on vielä kaukana, ja hän näyttää silti sairaammalta kuin muistan hänet nähneeni.   
  
"Se oli vitsi", kiirehdin kertomaan. "Älä viitsi, Sirius, anna olla."  
  
"Dum-" Remus aloittaa ja nostaa kätensä suunsa eteen. Hän on vaarassa oksentaa. "Dumbledore on täällä. Hän tuli takasta."  
  
"Ei kai se nyt noin kamalaa ole?" Sirius kysyy niljakkaasti. Halveksin häntä joka ikisellä minussa virtaavalla veripisaralla. "Ei yksi vanha mies kelpo hippoja latista."  
  
Remus ravistaa päätään. Viha rätisee ja roiskuu minussa. Olohuoneessa särkyy jokin lasinen. James älähtää. Se jokin saattoi olla hänen viinilasinsa. Tai silmälasinsa. Kuka tietää. Kuka välittää!  
  
"Hän rakastaa sinua, _Evans_ ", Sirius puuskahtaa ja osoittaa Remusta peukalollaan. "Miksi saatana ihan kaikki rakastavat sinua!"   
  
Kaksi sekuntia ja sivallus. Remus kiroaa Siriuksen suun umpeen terävillä tikeillä. Siriuksen suupielet tihkuvat verta ja hänen silmänsä laajenevat.  
  
Harry kiljahtaa kauhusta ja puhkeaa itkuun.  
  
"Taidamme tarvita hetken ennen tilaisuuden alkamista", kuuluu seesteinen ääni eteisestä.  
  
"Luultavasti", Remus vastaa. "Olisiko rehtorilla saippuaa? Kummisedän suu vaatii kuuraamista."   
  
Harry huutaa huutamistaan. Sirius tekee käsillään kaikkensa, jotta Dumbledore ei näkisi hänen huultensa tilaa. Dumbledore katsoo hienotunteisesti muualle.   
  
"Matiskin on yhä matkalla ja Mary. Olet kovin ajoissa", minä nyökyttelen ja yritän keinunnallani vakuuttaa Harrylle, että kaikki on oikein hyvin, vaikka hänen tuleva kummisetänsä noruisi kuiviin. Harry ei toisaalta tiedä ylimääräisistä titteleistä, hän tietää vain, että Sirius on käynyt usein ja ollut joka kerta kovin varuillaan hänen kanssaan, eikä Harry-paralla ole aavistustakaan miksi. Miksi tuo mies ottaa hänet syliin lepertelemättä niin kuin kaikki muut lepertelevät, miksi mies katsoo vuoron perään Harrya ja hänen isäänsä ja näyttää niin hirvittävän lohduttomalta.   
  
"JAMES!" huudan kovempaa kuin on tarvetta. "Tarjoa professorille brandyä, ettei hän joudu odottamaan kuivin suin!"  
  
"Myös viski käy mainiosti", Dumbledore toteaa ja siirtyy takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
  
Remus työntää Siriuksen peremmälle keittiöön. "Lily, sinun ja poikasi olisi paras poistua", hän sanoo turhan häveliäästi.  
  
"Voin hyvin jäädä. Hänen on tärkeää nähdä, että otat nuo tikit pois", vastaan. "En halua, että lapseni saa mitään traumoja."  
  
"Minä kun ajattelin, ettei tikkejä kannata poistaa", Remus sanoo, paukauttaa oven kiinni ja katsahtaa Siriusta. Sirius pyöräyttää hänelle silmiään ja tyrkkää häntä olkaan. Remus kolahtaa vasten seinää. Posliinit tärähtelevät ja uikuttavat.  
  
"Oletko ikinä miettinyt, miksi ihmeessä kaveeraat kiusaajien kanssa?" minä kysyn vaikka minun ei todella pitäisi.   
  
Remus katsoo minua järkähtämättä. Sirius kuulostaa siltä kuin nauraisi tikkien takana.   
  
"Tiedätkö mitä, Sirius, minusta tuntuu että _sinun_ olisi paras poistua", Remus sanoo ja vetää maton jalkojeni alta. "Otan sinulta nuo tikit, sinä otat pojan ja menet esittelemään häntä Dumbledorelle niin kuin ylpeän kummisedän kuuluu. Lopetat sekoilun."  
  
Siriuksen kulmat menevät kurttuun, mutta hän nyökkää päätään kertaalleen, lyhyesti ja viiltävästi. Remus pitelee häntä toisella kädellään leuasta ja toisella loitsii pois sekä tikit että veren. Siriuksen suupielet jäävät punertaviksi ja huulet turvonneiksi. Hän näyttää perin pohjin suudellulta.   
  
Haukun kaikki jumalat siitä hyvästä, pahasta, että Sirius ei ole voinut rakastua mieheen, joka kohtelee häntä eittämättä paremmin kuin minun aviomieheni.   
  
"Saanko möläyttää pojan nimen?" Sirius kysyy ojentaessaan kätensä Harrya kohti. Harryn ilme kuvastaa suurta järkytystä hänen päätyessään tikkimiehen syliin. Sirius ei ole huomaavinaan.  
  
"Jos todella haluat olla se kiusaaja, joksi Lily sinua nimittää", Remus vastaa.   
  
"Eli en", Sirius sanoo ja mutristaa Harrylle huuliaan. Jostain syystä Harry pitää siitä ja haparoi kämmenensä Siriuksen suuta kohti. "Meistä tulee vielä mitä parhaat kaverit, pikkukamu", Sirius mutisee ja antaa Harryn ojennetuille sormille pusun.   
  
Minua kuvottaa.  
  
"Hoida homma kotiin, Kuutamo", Sirius tokaisee ja lähtee taas. Vasta kun hän on sulkenut oven perässään, Remus kysyy: "Sinäkö kerroit nimen Siriukselle? Miksi ihmeessä?"   
  
"Mikset saman tien kysy, miksi olen naimisissa kiusaajan kanssa? Mikset kysy, miksi Siriuksesta tehdään kummisetä eikä sinusta? Olisit paljon parempi!"  
  
Remus ei vastaa, kohottaa vain taikasauvansa taakseen ja loitsii oven äänivalliksi kääntämättä katsettaan minusta.  
  
"Miksi alennut peittelemään heidän saastaisia jälkiään? Mikset pysäyttänyt minua ennen häitä, ennen lasta, kun kuitenkin tiesit kuinka tässä käy? Eihän kiusaaja muuksi muutu, saati pettäjä!" Raivoni paisuu ja paisuu enkä saa itseäni enää aisoihin. En edes halua.  
  
Remus nielaisee.  
  
"Mikset sano mitään nytkään!"  
  
Remus sulkee silmänsä väristen.  
  
"Mikset edes puolustaudu! REMUS!" minä kirkaisen.  
  
"Voi hyvä Merlin!" Remus parahtaa ja ottaa minua kasvoista kiinni ja suutelee minua äkäisesti suoraan suulle.   
  
Kuvotus ei lakkaa, se nousee korventavana sappena melkein kitalakeen asti ja luulen, että pyörryn siihen paikkaan. Mutta en minä pyörry ja se on niin väärin.  
  
Remus päästää ripeästi irti. Toivoisin että hän pitäisi minusta kiinni, ravistelisi kunnolla. Mutta hän päästää minut putoamaan lattiankin läpi, siltä tuntuu.   
  
"Ei puolustautuminen tai hyökkääminen auta", Remus sanoo ja hänen äänensä särkyy. "Eikä minusta olisi isäksi", hän lisää kuin se olisi perimmäisin puute kaikista.   
  
"Sinä", minä huohotan, "sinusta jos kenestä olisi siihen. Voi, Remus." Nostan kämmeneni hänen poskelleen. Hän raastaa kasvonsa pois otteestani.  
  
"Lapsella on varmasti kaunis nimi", hän sanoo ja astuu askeleen kauemmaksi.  
  
"Luuletko, että olisin onnellisempi sinun kanssasi?" kysyn enkä oikeastaan halua kuulla vastausta, koska tiedän sen jo.  
  
"Et tietenkään olisi", Remus vannoo. "Minulla ei ole sinulle mitään annettavaa."  
  
Muistan taas hänen kasvonsa, hänen terävän nenänsä ja pikimustat silmänsä, ja hän täyttää minut haikeudella, johon en haluaisi vajota, mutta minä olen yhtä heikko kuin kaikki muutkin täällä tänään. Paitsi ehkä Dumbledore, joka ei ole koskaan rakastanut musertavan epätoivoisesti, siitä olen varma.  
  
Minä haluan vain tämän kaihon pois ja Remus on läsnä. Puhun ennen kuin ymmärrän vaieta. "Haluatko kuulla salaisuuden?" kysyn ja Remus nojautuu jälleen minua kohti. "Tämä on salaisempaa kuin yksikään lapsennimi."  
  
Remus ei sano sanaakaan ja antaa siten minulle luvan jatkaa.   
  
"Aina välillä, viimeksi tänään, mietin Severusta ja kaikkea mitä olisi voinut olla."   
  
Remus vavahtaa taaksepäin kuin olisin lyönyt häntä. Kai minä löinkin. Hän ei ole ansainnut sitä. Enkä minä pysty lopettamaan.  
  
"Olen kirjoittanut hänelle ainakin kaksitoista kirjeenalkua mutta en ole pystynyt lähettämään yhtäkään."  
  
"Hän olisi koitunut kohtaloksesi", Remus sanoo. "Ja olen tätä mieltä ystävänä enkä kilpakosijana." Hän irvistää sanojensa päälle.   
  
"Miksi minä pidän ihan vääränlaisista ihmisistä?"   
  
"Kyllähän James rakastaa sinuakin", Remus vastaa ja puhaltaa ulos keuhkojensa täydeltä ilmaa. "Ja jos haluat jossitella, voit miettiä kuinka rumia lapsia olisit saanut minun tai Severuksen kanssa, ja sitten voit kiittää onneasi, että kävi kuitenkin näin."  
  
Heittäydyn suutelemaan Remusta hartaasti ja hän tietää, ettei siinä ole kyse muusta kuin kiitollisuudesta. Toivon että hän tietää.   
  
"Eivät arvet periydy", huomautan kun hän kampaa tukkaansa ojennukseen ja pelkää, että hänen poskensa punottavat liikaa. Vakuutan hänelle, ettei sillä ole mitään väliä. "Joku saa sinusta vielä ihanan miehen", lisään ja häpeä voisi vaikka hulmuttaa hiuksiani enkä silti osaisi vaieta.   
  
"Aivan varmasti", Remus huoahtaa ja niin me vihdoin menemme olohuoneeseen. Peter on siellä jo, ja Mary, joka hössöttää, että minulta puuttuu juhlakaapu. Dumbledore tutkii kirjahyllyämme. James ja Sirius istuvat sohvalla vierekkäin, Harry on Siriuksen sylissä kuin olisi syntynyt nimenomaan siihen. Harrylle on vaihdettu parempaa päälle, Jamesin silmälasit eivät ole rikki, ja minä haluaisin, että vanhempani olisivat täällä. On kuitenkin parempi, että näemme heidät erikseen sitten kun tämä levoton tilanne helpottaa. Tämä sota.  
  
Kipaisen vaihtamassa juhlakaavun ylleni. Palaan huolettomasti hymyillen ja suukotan Jamesia huulille. Hän vastaa ja minusta tuntuu, että selviämme tästä sittenkin.  
  
Sirius pitelee Harrya, me laulamme epävireisessä kuorossa perinteisiä velholauluja, Peter taitaa itkeä ja lopulta Dumbledore sanoo pojan nimen julki kaikelle kansalle:  
  
Harry James. Harry James Potter.  
  
"Kaunis nimi, hyvin kaunis", Remus sanoo minulle leikatessani hänelle kakkua.   
  
"Kuulostaa ihan sinun pojaltasi", Sirius hymähtää Jamesille, joka virnistää vastaukseksi.   
  
Harry päätyy Peterin käsivarsille. Hän nukahtaa Peterin hyminään.   
  
Juhlat eivät lopu ajallaan. Dumbledore lähtee aikaisin, Mary samoin, mutta Jamesin ystävät jäävät. He aina jäävät. James tanssii kissan kanssa ympäri olohuonetta. Kissa naukuu ja Sirius haukkuu. Minua väsyttää niin. Peter sentään vei Harryn makuuhuoneeseen kunnon yöunille, olen siitä hänelle kiitollinen.  
  
Remus sormeilee punaviinilasiaan. Tarkastelen hänen sormiaan. Sirius vilkuilee minua.  
  
"Anna kissan jo mennä", sanon Jamesille kun hän aloittelee toista ylipitkää tangoa.  
  
"Milloinkas sinä annat Jamesin mennä?" Sirius kysyy silloin ja kissa putoaa lattialle rääkäisten.  
  
"Ei jumalauta!" Remus karjaisee ja viinilasi särkyy hilpeästi kilahtaen. Viiniä roiskahtaa hänen kasvoilleen, lasinsiruja hänen kaavulleen. Kissa säntää sohvan alle ja raapaisee Siriusta mennessään. Sirius parahtaa. Peter poksahtaa rotaksi ja takaisin silkasta pelästyksestä.  
  
"Millä oikeudella sinä esität vaatimuksia?" Remus pauhaa kasvojaan pyyhkien.  
  
"Mitä minulle raivoat, raivoa Jamesille, hän se tässä epäreilu on!" Sirius vaihtaa kohdetta lennosta ja repii hiuksiaan korviensa taa.  
  
James näyttää vaikealta ja se pukee häntä paremmin kuin ainutkaan kaapu. Hän ei jää kuuntelemaan syytöksiä vaan kaikkoontuu yläkertaan.  
  
"Raukka!" minä kailotan. "Raukka, tule takaisin ja tappele niin kuin mies!"  
  
James räksähtää keskelle muodostamaamme piiriä.   
  
"Eroa minusta sitten!" hän mylvii osoittamatta sanojaan oikein kenellekään, heittää silmälaseillaan lahjamaljaa ja kätkee kasvonsa käsiinsä.   
  
Harry alkaa itkeä. James alkaa itkeä.  
  
"Ja jään puille paljaille Harryn kanssa?" kysyn.  
  
"Miten sinusta muka erotaan?" Sirius tuskailee ja pakenee hänkin, joskaan ei vessaa pidemmälle.  
  
"Sinustako tehdään syyllinen avioeroon? Sinusta ja Siriuksesta?" tiukkaan Jamesin tärähdellessä ja nyyhkiessä. Olohuoneen valot räpsyvät. "Saatte tunnustaa rakkautenne koko maailmalle vaikka sitten Azkabanista käsin!"  
  
James ei vastaa vaan lähtee Siriuksen perään. James menee aina sinne minne Sirius.   
  
Kuulen heidän märät suudelmansa niiden huurustaessa kylpyhuoneen kauttaaltaan, vaikka eihän se ole mahdollista, kun Harry kirkuu kuin väkkärä. Ehkä jos he äityvät nussimaan vasten kaakeleita, sen kyllä kuulevat sitten naapuritkin.  
  
Päätän mennä rauhoittelemaan Harrya ja itseäni. Laahautuessani ylös portaita, Harryn vetäessä henkeä kesken tyrskähdysten, erotan Peterin kysyvän vaivihkaa: "Kerroitko sinä että rak-"   
  
"Ole vittu hiljaa!" Remus ulvahtaa.   
  
Kun nostan hysteerisen Harryn täriseville käsivarsilleni, rukoilen että viattoman lapseni elämästä tulee kivuttomampaa. En mielestäni pyydä liikaa.  
  
Kuulen kuinka jossain kaukana Severus nauraa minulle, nauraa katketakseen.  
  
 _The nights go on  
Waiting for a light that never comes  
I chase the sun  
Waiting for a light that never comes_


End file.
